This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Many oil and gas operations involve the deployment of cable downhole in a well, whether the well is a surface or subsea well. The cable may be stored on a reel at a well site or on an offshore platform. The reel is rotated to either unspool and lower the cable into or wind and raise the cable from the well. Such reels may be controlled hydraulically or pneumatically and/or require manual intervention.